Fate
by sugoii
Summary: The development of a relationship between Naruto and Hinata serve as a shock to pretty much everyone; but what happens when there are two specific people that try and break this relationship apart? Will there relationship be strong enough to hold on?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Even though he's a troll and doesn't give us enough NaruHina in the actual anime/manga! ^^**

**Oh, and just so you know when I use multiple ''''''''' it means it's entering a flashback.**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked up to the gates he knew lead to Konoha<p>

'Am I glad to be back? Is this really the best choice?'

As soon as he dissected the situation his nerves got a hold of him and caused him to walk back to where he came from. As soon as his head was turned he heard a voice:

"Naruto, it's been a while."

He turned back and at once was glad to be back home

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"I've been judging the status of my eye, but have you been training seriously? You're no longer the annoying kid I sent off with Jiraiya."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Naruto hadn't noticed that he changed so much, but the taller now more sculpted Naruto obviously grew up in the right way.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hurry up Naruto! You'll never get girls that way! Especially Sakura!"

Naruto blushed at the statement.

"Shut up ero-sennin, it's not like you're gotten girls with that pervy attitude!"

He quiet down and focused more on his training

'He's right though, I need to return to Konoha as a man good enough for Sakura.'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As the memories fade out, he begins to wonder.

"Hey speaking of which, where is Sakura?" blushing a bit, Kakashi chuckled.

"She's out training with Tsunade, she's gotten very strong you know."

"Oh well, I won't interrupt her. I'll walk around and see who else I can find."

As Naruto turned around, Kakashi was already gone. Naruto kept walking, remembering the events that had occurred with his team 7.

He walked up the street and caught sight of a boy about his age but his face covered and obviously unidentifiable.

"Oh, Naruto. This is a surprise."

"Ermm…yeah! Hey…you….buddy…"

Embarrased while punching the man's arm softly.

"How was your training?'

"Oh, it was fine I-"

"-Shino!"

Naruto heard a voice behind him and automatically remembered the bug loving boy he had in front of him.

"Hey Kiba, look Naruto is back."

"Oh, hey…" Kiba looked away

"Come on we're training, they're waiting.

Naruto walked away seeing as they were also in the middle of training. As he walked, he moves in front of a super market and witnesses the exit of a woman that went to purchase a bottle of water.

"Wow, she's so beautiful. Is this a new face her in Konoha?"

In the middle of the thought he turned dark red and was startled at the scream behind him.

"HINATA! HURRY UP WITH THAT WATER!"

"COMING KURENAI SENSEI!"

Naruto became redder than ever, with a sweat to go with it.

"H-Hinata?" he thought, in wonder as to why he felt so embarrassed yet nervous at the sight of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so how was that? Sorry if they're a bit out of character but this is my first time writing so bear with me! Wondering why Kiba is acting so weird? Is Naruto finally discovering his feelings? Tune in next chapter to find out!<strong>

**I totally sounded like a commercial didn't I, anyway, hope you liked it~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go chapter 2! Thanks to you readers out there, you really kept me going! Don't be afraid to leave reviews though, I'd love to improve ^^**

* * *

><p>The blue eyed genin stared at the indigo-haired beauty in awe.<p>

"Is this really her? I mean, is it the same Hinata I know?"

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her, each and every movement of hers was delicate and sweet, she was just like a porcelain doll. In the middle of these thoughts he sees the oh so delicate beauty rush towards the training fields with an overwhelming amount of water bottles walking straight towards dropped tree branches from kids jumping on them. Right then and there the blonde ninja witnessed as Hinata seemlessly tripped on these branches and not-so graciously enough, fell face first straight to the ground, dropping all she had in hand while screaming "KYAA!" on the way down.

"Kya? Ha, how cute…wait what am I thinking? She's a friend goddammit!"

He then realized that she was injured and ran to her side by instinct; holding her in his arms he says:

"Hinata! Hinata, are you okay?" he asks frantically.

"eh…uh…w-what…?"

She opened her eyes slowly until the orange figure appeared clearly in front of her

"N-Narut-" cut off by the overwhelming emotions she had at the sight of the love she's always looked at since they were young, leading to a stone cold faint.

Now walking with Hinata in his arms, he hesitantly looks at her sleeping face and begins to reminisce the occasions in which they've met before.

'Why does she always faint when she's around me? Am I that ugly that she doesn't even want to see me?' He thought hesitantly as he carried Hinata in a princess cradle to the training grounds.

"H-HINATA? WHAT HAPPENED TO HINATA?" screamed Kurenai sensei seeing the unconscious Hinata in the unrecognizable blonde's arms.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go on her own, she's just so persistent and thinks she can do everything on her own…thank you young man, you can go now."

"Woah, young man? That's a new one. Thanks Kurenai-sensei!" the peppy boy chirped.

"…Naruto, is that you? Well that explains it!-"

While in the middle of welcoming the hyper-active ninja back, a yell was heard coming straight at them followed by the pounding footsteps of a man and his now grown-up dog, Akamaru.

"Kurenai, what's going on- Hinata? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Kiba asked exuberantly, he ran to her side and made sure she was okay, tracing any cuts and bruises that were made.

"Yeah, yeah. She fainted is all, no difference there!" she said with a slight chuckle to her tone.

"Fainte-?" he then caught glimpse of the man in the orange track suit.

"Oh…that's why…"

'Why does he not treat me the same as always? We're friends right?' Naruto thought, wide eyed.

"Hey, Kiba! Long time no see eh?" Naruto tried to start a conversation

"-eh…..uh…"

All eyes turned to the beauty now waking from her slumber, the very first person that caught her eye was Naruto.

"N-Naruto? Is that really you?"

She formed a smile and got to her feet and at the spark of the moment, ran to hug him.

'I can do this!' she thought 'I can hug him, I only fainted because he caught me by surprise at the time. I've worked hard to stop being so shy, I can do this….Oh, please let me do this!'

She clung her arms around him and held tight. Naruto was obviously surprised at such a bold move yet naturally returned the embrace.

'I like this…It feels so natural, so right being with her like this. Why doesn't my heart stop beating so fast? Ugh, I hope she doesn't hear it!'

His heart pounding even more at the thought of her discovering how nervous he is while being with her, but he didn't mind. She was just glad that the ability to hug him and actually hold him wouldn't result in a slumber that would soon be accompanied by regret. She had worked hard to get to this standing point, and everyone knew it! She had tried to calm herself every time she felt like fainting, and it had finally worked.

'I did it! I love this….I love being able to touch him…..w-what am I thinking….I just love this, I love _him.'_

On the other hand, Kiba looked disgusted at the sight; with a disgruntled thought that obviously showed:

'She's never hugged me like that….Why can't that be me instead? Why has it always been him…?'

He then called Akamaru and turned away. The yellow-haired ninja noticed that the embrace went on long enough and that Kurenai sensei was waiting for it to be over, Naruto then unlocked the embrace with desire to keep her in his arms. Keep her safe from everything that could possibly happen, keep her close to him at all times.

"Hey Hinata! You okay now?.."

"-Y-yeah! Thanks for helping me out…I don't know what got into me there, probably the heat…?"

"Yeah, it is pretty hot outside, but it's great to be back! No problem though, what are friends for right?" He said with a smile on his face obviously glad to be the one that had saved her from conflict, even if it was a small one. He was glad to be there to, well, almost catch her when she falls.

'Friends…yeah, friends….' Thought Hinata, 'what was I expecting though? Of course he can't see me in any other way… I mean he just got back.'

In the middle of this thought, a shadowy pink figure caught her eye, running toward the group with a spring in her step. 'S-Sakura…', she had forgotten that there would be a rival in her quest for love and was utterly horrified when she turned to look at the yellow haired boy blushing at the sight of her running towards him as happy as can be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that wasn't much of a cliff-hanger? I mean, Sakura is back guys what can possibly happen?<strong>

**haha, I'll be posting chapter 3 up soon so don't worry! Thanks for reading 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading up until now, even though it's just the third chapter. It's a bit on the lengthy side compared to the others but hopefully you like it! I've been real busy with school lately but I wanted to get this published asap.**

**Did any of you see the Legend of Korra? Mako and Korra all the way, I'd write fanfic for it but my hands are full with this one. Anyway, happy reading! ^^**

* * *

><p>"NARUTO!" Sakura said, chirping at the sight of him. All thoughts roaming around in her mind, so many years have passed, all this time without seeing Naruto, of course she'd miss him even if it was just a little bit. They had been a team after all, there was no way there wouldn't be a bit of loneliness while he was away.<p>

'Wow, he's really changed. He's really…handsome…What am I thinking? He'll probably be just as annoying as ever.'

Naruto stared frantically at the pink-haired ninja running full-throttle and when tackled by her, felt the air that had been inside of him run out as fast as ever. He couldn't help but wheeze at the surprise, she had totally knocked him over!

"H-hey Sakura. Long time no see, eh?" All thoughts about her crept throughout his mind and only one thing was roaming along:  
>'I have to prove to her that I've changed. I have to show her that I'm not the same kid I left as.'<p>

Sakura looked at him, shocked that he hadn't come up with a line like: "Wow, Sakura you're as heavy as ever. Nothing's really changed about you, am I right?" She blushed now, just at the thought that this yellow haired ninja had, after such a long time of practical jokes and annoying statements, actually matured.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, go on a date with me!"<br>"Sakura, this is a date right?"  
>"Sakura, could this be a date?"<br>Date…Date….Date….Date…Date…Date…

* * *

><p>Those distant and far fetched memories were enough to be laughed upon, but why was Sakura enjoying them so much? She had never paid the least bit attention to him, nor even given him the slightest possibility of going out with her in a million years. So why now?<p>

She flushed red and quickly remembered that she was laying on top of him this whole entire time.

"S-Sorry, I was overwhelmed.." Sakura said to Naruto.

"No problem, I'm okay. It's great to see you though. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it really is…Anyway, do you want to head over to Ichiraku Ramen? We can catch up there, and take advantage of the fact you're here to probably get a discount? They probably missed having you there all the time too!" Although she said this, she had some other thoughts in mind: 'Maybe he'll think this is a date! I mean, he's thought it so often before, why not now?'

"Yeah sure, sounds great, it's been a while since I've had their ramen, I've been looking forward to it." After this, he started to remember the delectable tastes each different ramen had, Miso would be the first to get of course, then he'll treat himself to all the others, this will most definitely be heaven. During these thoughts he forgot one last thing:

"…Hinata, do you want to come too?" the yellow haired ninja asked with anticipation raising.

"uh, no. I wouldn't want to be a bother.."

"No it's fine, it's no bother at all, come on!" Hinata was shocked at the pleading look in his eyes, was what she was seeing real? Did he honestly want her to go with them?... Right when Hinata was about to accept this invitation she stared into the eyes of Haruno Sakura which were obviously piercing straight through her telling her to deny the invitation and wasn't about to defy that cold stare.

"It's okay, thanks for the invitation though. I have plans with Shino and Kiba, you guys have fun. It was nice seeing you Naruto, and thank you for everything!" She looked back at him, smiling with her eyes, which obviously showed her gratitude to him and weren't faking a single emotion.

"No prob-"

And with that, the indigo haired ninja was gone and off to search for Shino and Kiba.  
>Naruto stared off to the traces Hinata left and was filled with anticipation and hope for more time with Hinata, but now Sakura was in front of him and he might as well make the best of it. She looked at him and they both felt a blush come over them.<p>

"So Naruto, how are you? Are you glad to be back?"  
>"Yeah, it's really great. I've been gone for so long you know."<br>"Yeah, I get it. I would've been homesick too." At this time, the conversation was cut off short as they walked through the curtains of the ramen joint and were greeted marvelously by the owner and waitress.

"WELL IF IT ISN'T NARUTO! Hello, hello! Come in! Take a seat! Gosh, it's been so long you know. How long have you held up? Did you just get back? Come on tell me now, what would you like?"

"Haha, thanks! Yeah I just got back, it's great! I missed all of my friends here. Oh, and can I have a Miso ramen please? With extra vegetables if you don't mind."

"Of course, of course. Just for you, free of charge, today of course."

"Oh wow, thanks a lot. You have no idea how much I've missed this place."  
>Ayame walked in and was extremely surprised to see the face of the boy that so often had eaten at this place with Iruka sensei countless times.<p>

"Naruto is that you? Well, I can't believe it! Dad! Dad! Did you know-"

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm getting his order right now. Entertain them for a while while yeah?"

At this, Ayame jumped at the occasion and looked at the girl sitting right beside him and turned to Naruto trying to get in a bit of whispering done while his food was being made

"…so, this girl next to you. Is she yours?" whispered Ayame, trying to make it as discreet as possible.  
>"HA, no, she's just a friend Ayame, there's no need to whisper. We can talk in front of her just fine." he said in a normal voice.<p>

"All right, all right. So how have you been? Did you miss us?"

"OF COURSE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITHOUT MY RAMEN. I DREAMT OF COMING HERE EVER SINCE I WALKED OUT THE GATES OF KONOHA!"

Ayame laughed at this statement, but was still curious as to what had been going on in Naruto's life since he's been gone for so long. She was a girl after all, and girls need details. She wasn't really the discreet type, except for this one occasion where she had to confirm if Sakura was in fact dating Naruto.

"So Naruto, how's your life? Have you caught anyone yet? You know, reeled them in?"

"…I haven't fished in a while, and I wouldn't say I'm in love with them either. They're good though."

"No you big idiot! Have you dated anyone yet, you know. Gone out with them? I mean you've been gone this long I'd expect you to find someone of interest."

Naruto then blushed a shade of deep red, not just at the fact that he had totally misinterpreted what she had said, but also the fact that he was being asked such a personal question. How was he to answer? This isn't a question he was used to, it wasn't one that comes up in an every day conversation!

"..er…uh-No, not yet. I've been focusing on my training this whole time. There really wasn't any time for that sort of stuff."

He couldn't say it! Even after all this time he had been nervous to even say the word dating or date, it had come so naturally before to him, especially when he'd ask Sakura to date him all the time. Why was it so different this time? Either he had matured, or he hasn't done any maturing whatsoever.

Sakura didn't mind though, her face seemed actually relieved; did she have a reason to be this way? The only thought that floated in her head was the one that she was still in the running to be the first one to catch his heart. She was determined to look after it.

After about 6 bowls of ramen, Naruto finally decided it was time to go. Sakura had been done a while ago since she only had one bowl, she could hardly ever catch up to the speed Naruto ate so she just sat there, she wasn't exactly bored either. She was actually finding some sort of infatuation at looking at Naruto, how he'd changed. How handsome he is now. How mature he is, in general. She liked this, she liked everything about him, and this definitely came as a shock. Even to her.

As they walked out of the restaurant, both father and daughter waved for them to have a good night and to come back soon. Right at the exit of Ichiraku Ramen there was one specific form that caught his eye. The very first thing he saw when walking out, and the only thing he could see after that. A happy Hinata was walking along side of Kiba and to the other side of her was Shino. Her laugh was radiant and her eyes were filled with joy, she was obviously enjoying the time she spent with them; it was completely noticeable. After seeing this ray of emotion, all this happiness that came to her,he came to know that he loved that smile. Oh gosh did he love it, and that laugh was just as good. After seeing all this, a question sprang into his mind, one that he didn't even understand, all he can think of was:

'How can _I_ possibly make her smile and laugh like that?'  
>He didn't have a clue as to what he was feeling or even how to answer this question at all, but he was determined to find out.<p>

**Woo hoo! 3****rd**** chapter done, how was it? **

**I think I went more into detail as to how the characters were feeling, right? Anyways, if there are any suggestions like typos or anything you think I could've done better, don't be afraid to review! I love seeing those comments, they really keep me going! I'll see you all in the next chapter!~**


End file.
